Teriarch
Teriarch is a dragon that lives in a cave located in the High Passes. Appearance In his true form Teriarch has a height similar to that of an Airbus A380.Chapter 2.39 He looks like a dragon depicted in Western culture, but instead of horns on his head he has a luminous mane that looks like molten bronze turned into some kind of living hair. His scales are deep golden bronze that glow and glint in the light.Chapter 2.38 His eyes have mismatched colors of heliotrope and cerulean, with celestial lights shimmering within the moving pupils.Chapter 2.17 In his Human form he looks like an over 6 ft tall old man well into his sixties or seventies, with a lined face and a beard like an elderly statesman,Chapter 1.08 R with a pair of eyes that are both heliotrope and cerulean, pointed upwards ears and a veritable luster mane of silver-gray hair. His body looks like a an Olympian athlete past his prime but with the same body, with a moderate olive brown whitened skin. His clothing looked like magical robes that look like silk and shine, like it was the most expensive stuff, on par with Lady Magnolia’s attire.Chapter 1.09 R Personality by Raoul Solomon.]] Background Teriarch knows Magnolia Reinhart since she was a girl, that is since thirty or forty years in the past if his memory serves him correctly. They didn't lose contact, but she managed to hide the secret of his existence from the world.Chapter 2.12| Chronology Powers and Abilities Teriarch is a very skilled mage, with power and knowledge superior to an Archmage. Unlike the modern mages of Wistram, Teriarch does not categorize spells into tiers, and even seems to find the idea to be silly. Regardless, if one were to categorize his spells, it is implied that he can cast at least tier 6 - 7 spells.Chapter 2.15 Teriarch is capable of creating a projection that he can control over a distance. However, the longer the distance between his real body and said projection is the less powerful spells he can cast with it. For instance, he was limited to Tier 2 spells when he was fighting at an area that is located somewhere between Celum and Liscor.Chapter 3.30 Spells: Tier 1-2 * Object * Snow * Jet (Tier 2) * Flash * Wind (Tier 1) * Slap * Dart (Tier 2) * Snowball * Tripgrass Tier 6 * Restoration Unknown Tier: * Appraisal/ Identification spell (allows him to see levels and classes of his target). * Geas * Mend * Portal * Reconstruct * Repair (presumably Tier 1 or Tier 2) * Scrying * Silence * Snowstorm (strongly implied; presumably at least Tier 4) * Teleportation Possessions Current: * Teriarch possesses a massive broadsword, which previously belonged to a Giant until Teriarch took it from him. * A pile of ruby gemstones, each one larger than a fist. * Cope of Ryoka’s iPhone. * BanebladeChapter 7.00 * An Original Wadeir. * Magical Trident that vaporize whatever it hits, even Wyverns hide. Former: * Orb of Scrying. It’s embedded in pure jade and enchanted with several enhancing spells that increase the range and scope of the spell itself. = Shattered it in irritation. * A first-edition tome of Rihal; three hundred years old and in perfect condition. This book was a crystallization of the Rihal Imperium’s knowledge of six hundred years, which was merely a book the apprentices and novices would study. = Given to Ryoka. * Grave Rot Scroll. = Burnt. * Magical Arrowheads that explode into a rain of magical crystal that are so sharp and propelled so fast by the explosion that they can pierce even Wyvern hide. = Used all against Ice Wyverns. Trivia * Teriarch seems to have known elves, who vanished tens of thousands of years ago, implying that he is at least that old. * He incinerated two Antinium armies sent against him in the Second Antinium War.Chapter 2.34 * When Teriarch curses he sometimes says: "Tamaroth’s beard!"Chapter 2.41 * Thus far, Teriarch has never flown to the twin moons. Gallery Teriarch by flauschesoeckchen.PNG| by FlauscheSoeckchen Dragon Teriarch by flauschesoeckchen.PNG| by FlauscheSoeckchen Teriarch by DemonicCriminal.jpg |Teriarch throwing a tantrum after having lost in Angry Birds by DemonicCriminal Teri2 by DemonicCriminal.jpg| By DemonicCriminal Quotes Volume 1 * (To Ryoka) “I am not familiar with either name. What nation does this Oakland California hail from?” * (To Ryoka) “You are a Runner, are you not? Can you not simply outrun arrows?” * (To himself) “Oops. Ah, well. This is why humans use healing potions after all.” Volume 2 * (To Magnolia) “I’m well aware. And my abode is not a ‘cave’.” * (To Magnolia) “Hold on. Something is approaching my cave—I mean, my place of residence.” * (To Ryoka) “I wish to know of any ongoing major wars between multiple nations, new technologies or spells developed, legendary monsters sighted or slain—import of that nature. Tell me all the news you have heard of in the past several years or so. What has transpired while I have been…secluded here?” * (To Ryoka) “This is not a hoard. You will not think it is a hoard.” * (To Ryoka) “Flying with magic, is what I mean. Not that I know of any other ways to fly, of course.” * (To Ryoka) “You must be warier, Ryoka Griffin. Darker things lurk in the High Passes. They do not smell—or if they do, they have different opinions than we do.” * (To Ryoka) “There. Kindly do not track—kindly do not bleed in my domain again.” * (To Ryoka) “Dragon? What? You must be…I’m not a Dragon. Hah. You must be mistaken.” * (To Ryoka) “I’m not a Dragon. You’re mistaken. I’m uh, an Archmage. You must have confused my noble disposition with a Dragon’s…somehow.” * (To Ryoka) “What need have I for souls, I, a Dragon, the lord of flame?” Volume 3 * (To Ceria) “Otherwise, what? If I refuse, what will you do? Will you prevent me from speaking with this girl?” * (To Erin) “You are Erin Solstice, aren’t you? Explain this to me.” * (To himself) “Swipe left. Fascinating.” * (To Erin) “Ah. Well then, I shall make do with these new…apps. Thank you for your help, Erin Solstice.” * (To Pisces) “We hardly need more necromancers. But I suppose your control of magic is quite good for one so young. Keep practicing.” * (To Erin) “And thanks to you as well for showing me how this device works. Farewell, Erin Solstice. We shall not meet again.” Volume 4 * (To himself) “I feel so empty.” * (To Venitra) “Wretch. Thing. You dare trespass in my domain?” * (ToAz'kerash) “Worm.” * (ToAz'kerash) “Az’kerash, you worm! You dare? You dare send your minions to trespass in my home?” * (ToAz'kerash) “Ryoka Griffin. You tried to kill her! A Runner! A messenger! Have you no shame, coward?” * (ToAz'kerash) “I do not want to hear your excuses, brat!” * (ToAz'kerash) “She is under my protection now. Understand? Kill or threaten her, and I will personally exact a reckoning upon you and your toys!” Volume 7 * (To Frost Wyverns) “You lousy nuisances! This is my territory! BEGONE!” * (To himself) “I should hire some…adventurers. Yes. Deal with them. Why not? A few Gold-ranks…get to it when I wake…arrogant…get out of my territory. Goats…” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Mages Category:High Passes Category:Izril